


The Art of Bonds

by PhyllisCake



Series: crossover reincarnations into fates [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I prefer the Japanese ver OK, I'm Bad At Titles, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Reincarnation, Sai!Kagerou, this is weird but go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhyllisCake/pseuds/PhyllisCake
Summary: その底抜けに明るい笑顔を見ていると私はとてもあたたかな気持ちになるのだ。そんな顔ができるオロチが羨ましくもあり…同時にとても好ましく感じる。Translate: When I see that boundless smile, I get a very warm feeling. I’m envious of the Orochi who can smile like that...but at the same time I like it very much.--Kagerou, support A with Orochi (JPN)"I wish I could smile like you, Orochi. But I just don't have it in me. I suppose I'll just have to carry your smile with me in life." --Kagerou, support A with Orochi (NA)





	

She is a ninja again. Early in this life, she thought maybe she would be able to escape a life of being a ninja. But then her brother fell ill, and she stepped in to take his place. Maybe she was destined to a life of hiding and fighting.

What is different is her body. She is a woman now, and gender never was very important to her before and still isn't, so it matters little. It was just a facet of her life she had grown up with.

 

Her job now is not much different to her job before. She guards important, influential people, takes and carries out all sorts of missions, and trains in her time off. She takes it seriously, because she was raised that way twice. She likes it much better now, though, since she has more freedom and her relationship with her lords and fellow ninja are fairly decent.

Unfortunately, she still has trouble expressing herself and her emotions. It's an improvement from before, because she actually knows what's wrong, but it is frustrating sometimes dealing with people. So she appreciates those who don't judge her and understand, not insulting her for her lack of social skills.

 

She still is an artist. Her paintings here serve no practical purpose, but here, she is free to have her own life and hobbies. The art she makes now is very different from before and seems to repulse people, garnering negative reactions. And maybe she could see why, had learned why before, but here she finds her art beautiful and doesn't stop doing what she loves. Painting to her is a private affair now, after all. She shares this part of herself only with people she trusts and who understand, like Orochi.

 

When that mage, Odin, proclaims he will bring her art to life, she knows it isn't true. But she chooses to believe, because some part of her misses it, giving life to her paintings. And maybe someday he could actually do it; after all, she hadn't really believed in Orochi’s fortunes at first, either.

And even if it never comes true, she has gained a friend, forged a new bond. She’s been reminded--of the time she wished and said  _ bonds. I'd like to learn more about them... _

**Author's Note:**

> welp i've started a series. i'll write for this when i get ideas/feel like it.


End file.
